


Innuendo

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Older chocobros, Reunions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: And then he pulls him in to kiss him, the first time in ten years. It feels like heaven. It feels like hell.Day One's Timed Quest for Ignoct Week. Prompt:Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?





	Innuendo

“So is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

It just slips out. Something he had probably heard Gladio say, years and years ago, lewd and full of implication and a _horrible_ pickup line. Besides, he doesn’t need to pick Ignis up. He did that years and years ago, too.

Ignis only quirks one eyebrow, his head falling a few centimeters to the side. He doesn’t look like he _believes_ Noctis just said that. Noctis isn’t sure he believes he did, either. Maybe he’s still dreaming. Maybe he’s still asleep.

“Wow.” Gladio sounds just as shocked, like he’s got secondhand embarrassment. Like he has any room to talk.

No, he isn’t asleep. Oh well. If he really _was_ asleep, this kind of dream would be torture. He is _actually_ here.

“Dude, that was kind of lame,” Prompto laughs, grabbing onto his shoulder.

Noctis sways from the momentum and grins. “Yeah, well, I’ve been asleep for ten years, what’s your excuse?” He shoves him back and Prompto laughs louder and jumps out of the way.

“Hey, I don’t need one!”

Noctis can’t stop grinning. His face is aching already. Ten years without smiling and now he cannot _stop_. He turns back to Ignis; he still hasn’t moved, but… maybe… it looks like there’s a bit of smirk. Maybe.

Ignis’s hand moves from where it’s resting on his hip. It moves down to the sheath strapped to his thigh, and then he slips an actual dagger from. “Of course it’s a dagger, Noct,” he says, and holds it up to the artificial light outside of the diner. It catches it and gleams, and Ignis looks at him with what is probably meant to be a dry look. It might have been, if it wasn’t for the little smile still tugging at their favorite advisor’s lips. “I couldn’t be without protection.” He looks down at him now, a hard look, but still– that smile. “I have no idea what your _implication_ is about.”

Noctis really tries not to laugh, _really_ he does. But Ignis’s dry look tempered with just enough amusement, his tone, his actions… God, he’s missed him. This isn’t exactly the same Ignis that Noctis had left here ten years ago. He’s more confident. Almost cocky. It’s good to see. It’s been a long time since he’s seen him this self-assured. Even though his sight had never been recovered, the years seemed to have been kinder to him.

“No idea,” Noctis jokes, clapping his hand on his shoulder. And then he pulls him in to kiss him, the first time in ten years. It feels like heaven. It feels like hell. He wonders if it feels the same way to Ignis. Maybe. Probably. It’s probably worse.

“Well, well,” Ignis intones, and doesn’t move from his lips. He is _definitely_ smirking now. “That’s something I haven’t experienced in awhile. You’re better at it.”

Noct chokes on another laugh, swiping at his chest. “Oh yeah, like I’ve had someone to practice with!” Still, he kisses him again, wants to linger and press harder into his lips, his body, learn everything about him that he has missed in the past ten years.

There is the vague sound of Ignis re-sheathing his blade. His hand lingers low, ghosts to the front of Noctis’s thigh. He shivers. “That’s not a dagger in yours,” Ignis breathes into his ear.

For the way his knees go weak, you would think he’s still twenty years old.

Someone clears their throat from behind them. He thinks it’s Gladio, but it could just as easily be Prompto, even Talcott, except the boy is half turned away and staring into the distance. At least _someone_ affords them privacy, Noctis thinks, and his face _still_ aches from smiling.

Ignis beams as he pulls away. “Work to do, Your Highness.” He gestures to the diner and heads inside without another word. “Talk later.”

“That’s a promise,” Noctis calls after him, and Ignis waves over his shoulder in acknowledgment.

That’s definitely a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was like oh no i don't usually write smut this prompt is bad. and then i took it this way and absolutely loved it


End file.
